


Delivery Error

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes her a second to realize what she’s looking at, but once she realizes it’s literally a box full of dildos and multiple vibrators along with a few other things she flushes. Then she takes a second look at the box. It’s addressed to her across the hall neighbor. Her incredibly cute across the hall neighbor, Allison, who always smiles and waves at her and who Kira has been trying to work up the nerve to talk to for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Error

**Author's Note:**

> for kira rarepair week (day one - favorite ship) on tumblr. inspired by a prompt from one of those au prompts lists that always go around tumblr. specifically "the mailman delivered a weird package (sex toys) to the wrong house au"

When Kira’s buzzer goes off while she’s is in the middle of reheating pizza from the night before, she crosses her apartment, and since she’s expecting a delivery, buzzes them straight in. She hates making them walk all the way up to her apartment though so she opens her door and steps out into the hall. 

Once she’s made it halfway down the stairs she meets the delivery guy, and he stuffs the package in her arms and then waits for her signature. As soon as she hands back over the signature he waves and thanks her and is back on his way down the stairs.

After she’s made it back inside her apartment Kira takes her pizza out of the microwave and then heads into her living room. Her plate in one hand and the package tucked under her other arm. She sits down on the couch, setting both her plate and the package down next to her and pulling out her laptop. Once she finds something on Netflix to watch while she eats and settles in, she picks up the package and rips it open. 

It takes her a second to realize what she’s looking at, but once she realizes it’s literally a box full of dildos and multiple vibrators along with a few other things she flushes. Then she takes a second look at the box. It’s addressed to her across the hall neighbor. Her incredibly cute across the hall neighbor, Allison, who always smiles and waves at her and who Kira has been trying to work up the nerve to talk to for months. 

This could not get any worse. 

She eats her pizza while trying to decide what to do, and when she’s done and still hasn’t decided calls her best friend, Malia.

“What’s up?” Malia says when she answers. 

“Oh god, okay, you’re never going to let me live this down I already know. But, uh, I kind of accidentally opened a package meant for my across the hall neighbor-” 

Malia cuts her off there to say, “The really cute one? With the dimples? The one you’ve been crushing on for forever?” 

“That’s the one,” Kira says. 

“Oh man,” Malia says. 

“It gets worse,” Kira says. 

Malia laughs at that, not unkindly, probably just because she thinks Kira is overreacting like she usually does. But she’s definitely not overreacting this time. There’s no denying this is horrible and embarrassing. 

“So,” Kira continues. “I opened her package and it was full of sex toys. Just massive amounts of dildos and other things. Some of which I didn’t even recognize.” 

“Oh my god,” Malia says. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, seriously,” Kira says. “What do I do?” 

“You gotta take it to her. Just explain what happened. Tell her they accidentally delivered it to the wrong person and you opened it without noticing. It’ll probably be way more embarrassing for her than for you.” 

“That’s not that comforting,” Kira says. 

“Sorry. You know you’re always welcome to crash here if things get weird there,” Malia says. 

“Thanks. I appreciate that. Okay, I guess I need to go get this over with. She’s probably thinking someone stole the package.” 

“You can do it,” Malia says, and then Kira hangs up. 

She stands, and closes the package back up as well as she can and then heads for her door. Once she’s out in the hallway and standing outside Allison’s door she spends way longer than she should pacing back and forth in front of it trying to work up the courage to knock. So long that Allison ends up opening her door before she can knock. 

“Oh!” Kira says. “I’m sorry this is creepy.” 

Allison laughs, and says, “It’s fine. I just thought I heard someone. What’s up?” 

Kira takes a deep breath to try and calm her nerves and then says, “Okay, so, I’m, uh, Kira. I live across the hall,” she jams her thumb behind her at that, indicating her own door. “And earlier a package was delivered to me, but it was actually for you, but I didn’t know that and I was expecting one too so I maybe didn’t look at it as closely as I should have. So I accidentally opened your package. I’m really sorry. It was one hundred percent an accident, but um, yeah, here it is,” Kira says, thrusting the package forward. 

Allison gives her a friendly smile despite how much Kira is embarrassing herself, and takes the package, and as soon as Kira’s sure Allison has a good grip on it she lets go and makes a break for it. 

“Sorry again,” Kira says over her shoulder as she opens her own door so she can escape back inside her apartment. 

“It’s no big deal. Thanks for taking the time to bring it to me and explain what happened,” Allison says. 

Kira’s tempted to shoot her one last look because she knows she’s never going to be able to face her again after she knows Allison has seen what was inside the package. But her face feels like it’s on fire so she knows she must be blushing badly and she really doesn’t want Allison to see that anymore than she already has. So she just ducks inside her apartment, shutting her door and then sliding down it so she can sit down and calm her racing heartbeat. 

She’s still sitting there a few minutes later when there’s a knock at her door. She stands up and checks the peephole even though she has a sinking feeling about who it is already. Her suspicions are confirmed when she sees Allison through it, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever. Kira takes three deep breaths, working herself up to facing this, and then pulls her door open. 

“Hey,” she says. 

“Hey,” Allison says, flashing her one of her adorable dimply smiles. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m not ashamed about what was in the package, but I know it could have made you uncomfortable and I feel bad about that.” 

“It’s fine,” Kira says. “Totally not your fault. I should have looked at the address before opening it.” 

“Still,” Allison says. “I feel bad. Especially because I’ve been wanting to ask you out, and I think you might be a little afraid of me now.” 

It takes a second for what Allison said to work it’s way through Kira’s extremely flustered thoughts, but then she looks up sharply, saying, “Wait, you’ve been wanting to ask me out? I’ve been wanting to ask you out.” 

Allison shoots her another breathtaking grin, and says, “Well, then it’s settled. We should definitely go out sometime. Assuming you’re still interested.” 

“I’m definitely still interested,” Kira says, a grin of her own creeping onto her face.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malieatate.tumblr.com).


End file.
